Northern Light in Tokyo
by Luma G.S
Summary: Quando uma repentina e despercebida aurora boreal surge em Tóquio ninguém deu devida atenção - afinal, nada aparentemente havia mudado. O que algumas pessoas perceberão com o tempo é que elas receberam novas e estranhas habilidades que não serão necessariamente boas. Romance, acidentes e alguns assassinatos não planejados. SasukexSakura


**N/A: Boa leitura meus pequenos gafanhotos. **

* * *

**Capítulo 01 **

**A chegada da Aurora Boreal**

* * *

Quando a aurora boreal aconteceu praticamente ninguém viu. Ela aconteceu durante exatos 2,6 segundos de uma quinta feira como qualquer outra. Ninguém deixou de tomar sua cafeína ou deixou seu cigarro cair da boca . Era uma bela coloração roxo, verde, rosada que assemelhavam mais a uma ilusão de ótica temporária do que algum fenômeno digno de uma postagem no facebook – alguns até publicaram e receberam várias curtidas e comentários superticiosos. Surgiram imagens na internet, todas recheadas de suposições, algumas delas de cunho cientifico, outras alegando o uso do photoshop. Apenas dois sites de curiosidade do Japão fizeram matérias a respeito. Uma reportagem televisa "tampa buraca" foi feita, mas apenas algumas pessoas acharam o acontecimento realmente fantástico - as que acharam lentamente a deixou em algum canto da sua memória. Os cientistas não relataram alguma razão especial para seu acontecimento e como absolutamente nada de concreto no mundo havia se alterado – todos os smathphones e GPS funcionavam plenamente bem – o assunto se restringiu ao laboratório e especialistas em astrologia. Obviamente isto era um erro.

* * *

**Sakura**

Sakura mexeu com hachi os ovos mexidos feitos pela sua mãe. Enquanto mastigava o pão já ressecado encontrou com os olhos alguns pedaços de casca. O chá verde que levava a boca estava aguado. Na realidade, nas atuais condições de sua mãe, ela poderia comer um cadáver que não faria diferença. Lembrou-se dos comentários inconvenientes de seu pai sobre seu vegetarianismo.

"Desse jeito você vai ficar mais magra que essas protagonistas de shoujou, e com certeza, querida, você não é tão idiota quanto uma."

Sentiu um enjoo repentino e desistiu completamente de comer.

– Mãe, estou indo. – Sakura disse. Sua mãe enxugou uma lágrima antes de se virar para respondê-la.

– Tudo bem querida, vá se divertir um pouco.

Sentiu-se um lixo por estar saindo exatos dez dias depois da morte de seu pai. Sua mãe chorava todos os dias desde que ele faleceu de uma doença repentina no estômago. E ela estava ali, incapaz de chorar, indo para a festa dos calouros.

Optou por simplesmente sair dali como se não pudesse lidar com a própria culpa.

Dez minutos depois estava em frente à estação do metrô esperando Ino. A Yamanaka surgiu correndo, vestindo um bonito vestido de alças finas, preto e rodado enquanto tinha os cabelos loiros presos em um alto coque na cabeça. Estava linda, mesmo gritando há poucos metros de distância o nome da melhor amiga como se Sakura não tivesse a enxergado ainda.

Sakura soltou um sorriso suspirado.

– Não acredito que você não está vestida assim. – Ino comentou escandalizada com a calça jeans e casaco moletom que Sakura usava. – E sem nenhum pingo de maquiagem na cara.

– Acho que só o fato de eu estar saindo de casa já é o suficiente.

Ino estreitou os olhos, mas logo em seguida a agarrou pelo braço enquanto desciam as escadas da estação.

– Isso basta.

* * *

**Ino**

A festa estava acontecendo em um salão de festa alugado em um grande prédio comercial. Não existia DJ ou pista de dança, apenas adolescentes recém-saído de cursinhos e ensino médio, socializando, alguns bebendo cerveja, comendo petisco do Buffet e tentando se destacar no coliseu que era estar dentro de uma universidade renomada. Não era nada que Ino esperava, mesmo que ela não fosse uma das convidadas oficinais, afinal ela não era universitária. Ela imaginava que haveria no mínimo uma música mais animada e mais pessoas bêbadas. A cena era bem diferente, no meio de toda aquela gente, ela conseguia visualizar um monte de baba-ovo encima dos professores, que ela não entendia por que, se encontravam ali.

– Estamos na festa certa?

– Sim... Você imaginava que haveria música eletrônica e pessoas se pegando?

– No mínimo. Vocês vão entrar na faculdade rezando para se formar e ainda são obrigados a vir em uma festa nesse nível?

– Bom... Pelo menos tem pessoas. Talvez você acabe achando alguém interessante.

– É, algumas pessoas...

Era um ponto positivo. Ino não tinha que se preocupar em esbarrar em alguém, logo, não seria bombardeada por sentimentos que não a pertencia.

Olhou para amiga que tentava não se sentir tão entediada e rapidamente arrependeu-se de tê-la chamado. Poderia muito bem ter inventado um cinema improvisado em sua casa enquanto comiam sorvete, mesmo que elas já tivessem feito isso várias vezes naquela semana.

Não que Ino fosse uma garota tipicamente caseira. Na realidade mais provável seria ela ser frígida. E frígida com certeza ela não era. Suspirou lembrando-se de quanto tempo estava sem tocar em ninguém, o que significativa obrigatoriamente estar no celibato.

E esta situação se pendura por duas longas semanas. Bastava tocar qualquer pessoa pelas mãos que ela era capaz de penetrar no fundo de sua mente e ver todas aquelas lembranças.

Infância.

O pornô da ultima noite.

Quanto estava devendo para o banco.

Todas as preocupações desde os traumas ao lámen em uma loja de conveniência.

–Ino...

Virou-se e viu Sakura apontando com a cabeça para alguém.

– Aquele não é o professor Asuma?

Ino o localizou rapidamente de longe. O seu antigo professor de matemática do ensino fundamental. Tinha passado em um concurso depois de ter conseguido seu segundo mestrado. Alto, grossa barba, ele ria para sua mulher com uma barriga gigante. Parecia feliz enquanto falava algo com um garoto.

– Shikamaru também...

Ino sorriu largamente, já fazia alguns meses que não se viam desde que estava se preparando para um concurso de moda e Shikamaru para as provas da faculdade.

Sem pensar duas vezes puxou Sakura pelo braço até eles, mas assim que deu o primeiro passo Shikamaru saiu. Ainda tentou localizá-lo, mas ele desaparecera entre um grupo de pessoas.

– Ino-chan. – Asuma a chamou quando se aproximaram. Kurenai ao seu lado sorriu enquanto repousava as mãos sobre a barriga. Foi um casamento repentino mesmo que todo mundo suspeitava que os dois professores estivessem em um romance há tempos.

–Asuma-sensei, Shikamaru foi a onde?

– Disse que pretendia se encontrar com alguém. – ele soltou aquele sorriso de canto. Ino notou que há alguns meses ele teria um cigarro pendurado nos lábios. – Talvez esteja namorando.

Yamanaka piscou. Era amiga de Shikamaru há anos e ele nunca lhe dera indícios de estar interessado em alguém, além dos constantes "problemáticos" que suspirava pelos cantos.

– Isso é realmente estranho. – Sakura ao seu lado comentou e logo depois Asuma e Kurenai a cumprimentaram fazendo comentários evasivos sobre a faculdade de medicina que a Haruno acabava de entrar.

–... Eu não sei como será, ainda temos algumas semanas até que as aulas comecem. – foi o único ponto da conversa que Ino realmente prestou atenção, já que procuravam pelos cantos dos olhos a presença do amigo. Desejava alguém para conversa sobre aquilo. Poderia, quem sabe no futuro, conversar a respeito com Sakura, mas na atual situação da amiga, se sentiria extremamente egoísta e talvez até maluca por procurar orientações sobre algo tão estranho.

"Então testuda, eu toco nas pessoas e vejo lembranças delas, não é incrível?"

Não, isso não daria certo.

Shikamaru seria uma melhor opção, ele sempre sabia o que fazer.

Algo tocou em sua mão e ela sentiu uma leve tontura. A vista ficou branca por um instante, até que uma imagem diluída ocupou a paisagem. Rápido como um flash, ela viu gatos, esculturas, pinturas em um quarto de paredes amareladas, uma sensação de solidão bateu e a conclusão de imediato é que se tratava de um quarto encontrado vazio. Respirou superficialmente e rapidamente, como um rápido puxar de ar que a trouxesse para a realidade. Sentia vontade de chorar, seu corpo estava fresco, mas sujo, como se acabasse de fazer sexo, e acordasse sozinha na cama. Sim, sentia-se abandonada. Em seguida veio à imagem de um corredor de tijolo, provavelmente alguma ruela da cidade. O panorama desceu e Ino pode ver algo em mãos femininas, era um revolver. A mágoa quase física no peito e o desespero deixou claro que alguém morreria.

– Tá tudo bem Ino-chan? – os olhos verdes e enormes de Sakura estavam diante dela. Suas sobrancelhas rosadas franzidas, claramente preocupada. – Por que está chorando?

Ino sentiu as bochechas úmidas, mas as ignorou. Virou-se rapidamente em busca da pessoa que lhe tinha passado aquela lembrança. Viu correndo em direção à porta uma garota de cabelos castanhos que corria levantando alto seu vestido preto. A viu virando a cabeça entre os ombros como se procurasse alguém, não era exatamente bonita, mas existia algo nela que chamava naturalmente atenção. Seus movimentos eram elegantes como de um gato, minunciosamente calculado e livre.

– Acho que irei procurar o Shikamaru. – Ino declarou repentinamente. – Você vem Sakura?

A amiga a olhou sem entender em seguida trocou olhares com Kurenai e Asuma como se pedisse desculpas. Os dois apenas sorriram de leve como se soubessem de algum segredo, dando permissão para elas saírem sem sentirem mal-educadas.

– O que você tem Ino? – Sakura perguntou quando já estavam longe.

– Você confia em mim certo? Bom, têm acontecido umas coisas estranhas, mas não posso te falar agora, a questão é que eu acho que alguém está armado na festa.

Sakura arregalou os olhos.

– Quem você acha que...

– Foi uma garota, cabelos longos castanhos, deus, ela parecia um gato andando, você não percebeu?

– Não seria melhor chamar algum superior? – Sakura perguntou ignorando a pergunta e partindo para o que seria mais óbvio. Chamar as autoridades.

– E como eu explicaria que eu sei disso, nem você sabe por que eu sei disso.

– O que você sugere...?

– Vamos segui-la até onde seja seguro.

– E até onde é isso?

– Não sei. Vamos, ela entrou ali.

* * *

**Sasuke**

Sasuke odiava lugares que exigiam socialização e por isso não conseguiu entender por que ele se encontrava exatamente ali, na festa de calouros. Naruto ainda tentou convencê-lo a vestir um blazer, qualquer peça que fosse formal, mas nada o faria tirar sua jaqueta e calças jeans em um dia frio como aquele.

– Veja como as garotas adoram quando nós homens vestimos ternos. Elas simplesmente não conseguem não notar.

– Talvez por que você seja um dos poucos que esteja fazendo isso?

– Essa não é a questão, aprendi que com as mulheres temos que fugir do óbvio. Lembra como eu era um romântico? Mulheres não gostam de homens assim, gostam de caras que as escutam, façam se sentir especial e isso nada tem a ver com elogios sem sentido.

– O que é eu acho mais estranho, é você ter se tornado um especialista de um dia para outro.

Naruto passou o braço em torno de seu ombro enquanto sorria largamente.

– Lembra-se da promessa que fiz? Nunca mais irei sofrer de amor.

"Minha cota de foras já acabou, agora é só desapego..." Sasuke se lembrava daquelas palavras recheadas de alcoolismo e verdadeiramente estúpidas considerando que Naruto sempre foi um romântico incorrigível.

– É, você está cumprindo com a promessa.

– Sim, mas tenho que ser mais de boa nas minhas escolhas. Ontem mesmo eu sabia que não deveria ter ido até o apartamento daquela garota.

– Qual delas?

– Uma que era especialmente fanática por gatos, ria alto e vivia me alisando.

Sasuke achou bastante idiota tudo que ele dizia. Na realidade ele preferia muito mais o Naruto que se apaixonava várias vezes no ano e recebia tantos foras que poderia dedicar todo o pouco dinheiro que tinha com bebidas. Bem certo que era sempre o Uchiha que pagava as contas.

– Certeza que você se lembra dela. Mas então, eu imaginava que ela seria muito boa na cama e que todo aquele bom humor me faria rir a noite toda, mas tive que ouvi-la reclamar da vida confusa e até enxugar suas lágrimas enquanto soltava alguma piada estupida para ela se sentir melhor. Cansei de ser estúpido para agradar as pessoas, você sabe. – Naruto levou a bebida que tinha em mãos até a boca enquanto analisava o lugar em busca de alguém interessante.

– E você com certeza não se lembra de por que ela estava chorando.

– O gato dela morreu... E sim... – Naruto pareceu repentinamente se lembrar de algo – ela dizia estar possuída pelo espirito do seu gato, isso não é estranho?

Sasuke permaneceu sério, sempre olhando pra frente. Começou a falar, seu tom de voz limpo e sério:

– Você não deveria ajudá-la com isso?

O Uchiha perguntou e Naruto apenas arregalou os olhos enquanto levava as mãos até o ombro do amigo.

– Você acha mesmo?

Mentalmente Sasuke riu não acreditando que Naruto realmente estava levando a sério. Na face, entretanto, ele não demonstrava nada.

– Certeza que sim.

– Então próxima vez que eu vê-la tentarei ajudá-la no que for possível. Mas quem diria hein, logo você, o cara mais insensível do mundo me pedindo para ser gente boa com uma garota que nem conhece.

"Você deveria ser mais gentil com as pessoas...".

As palavras de seu irmão passaram por sua cabeça e sentiu um gosto amargo na boca.

– Vamos procurar algo para beber. – Sasuke sugeriu não respondendo o comentário. Naruto sorriu, aquele sorriso que ele soltava indicando que conhecia muito bem o melhor amigo. Sasuke suspirou pelo nariz enquanto Naruto colocava seus braços em torno do seu ombro pela terceira vez naquela noite.

– Vamos buscar algumas garotas então.

Aquele novo Naruto realmente estava o irritando. Detestava ter que fingir estar interessado em alguém.

– Não é como se você fosse pedir alguém em casamento. – Naruto disse como se lesse seus pensamentos. Eles andaram um pouco pelo evento, o Uzumaki chamando atenção suficiente para puxar assunto com duas ou três garotas, nenhuma que ele tenha definido como promissora. Na sua quarta tentativa falha ele disse que a culpa era todo de Sasuke, que não conseguia ser minimamente gente boa. Ótimo, agora o novo Naruto exigia que ele fosse seu companheiro de pegação desnecessária e totalmente descartável.

– Vejam aquelas ali...

Naruto apontou para duas garotas de longe; quando seu indicador deslizou ele começou a andar. Sasuke acompanhou seu movimento, mas assim que deu seu segundo passo, o Uzumaki começou a correr. Foi um ato muito instintivo, de maneira que, quando menos percebeu estava correndo atrás dele.

– Naruto! – o gritou, mas o Uzumaki não deu qualquer sinal de ter escutado, ele apenas continuava correndo, esbarrando em pessoas, derrubando comidas, sem nem ao menos se virar para pedir desculpa. Percebeu que ele seguia para uma das portas onde saiam as comidas e bebidas, um lugar que obviamente ele não teria por que entrar ali. Passou pela porta ignorando os olhares confusos dos garçons que organizavam bandejas com bebidas. Deu um pequeno aceno fingindo estar tudo bem. Começou a atravessar cozinha, vendo a cabeleireira de Naruto sumir ao entrar em outra porta. Assim que passou por ela percebeu estar no hall principal do andar, de longe estava o elevador onde Naruto acabava de entrar. Correu, mas assim que o alcançou a porta era apenas um pequeno filete e atrás dele estava uma garota, a expressão séria e seus olhos estranhamente amarelos como de um felino.

Isso ia dar merda. Sasuke não era de dizer ou pensar em palavrão, mas nada descrevia tão bem aquela situação.

– Merda.

Pensou em chamar a polícia, mas sob qual justificativa? Quando agarrou o celular no bolso o número de seu irmão imediatamente surgiu em mente, mas nada poderia fazê-lo se levantar daquela cama.

– Isso é ridículo.

A reclamação o fez se virar vendo duas garotas correndo pelo longo corredor em sua direção. Ficou alguns segundo vendo-as se aproximar, especialmente a garota de estranhos cabelos rosa que parecia olhar para ele como se realmente não o estivesse olhando. Elas estavam atrás dele? Isso não tinha qualquer sentido.

– Você. – a loira disse apontando em sua direção. Em decorrência do cansaço ela se calou de maneira que a outra continuou por ela.

– Você, por acaso, viu uma garota de cabelos castanhos passando por aqui?

Notou que sua voz era pausada e cautelosa, mesmo que estivesse notoriamente ansiosa por uma resposta positiva. Ao certo, era difícil compreender os detalhes, mas era impossível não notar, que aqueles grandes olhos verdes só poderiam significa frustração com um pingo de desespero.

– Eu sei que é uma situação estranha, mas realmente seria útil se você nos respondesse.

Foi então que ele percebeu que estava calado por muito tempo olhando para as duas. Piscou tentando disfarçar sua distração, o que era especialmente fácil considerando todas suas habilidades em esconder suas emoções.

– Ela subiu junto com meu amigo nesse elevador.

Ele percebeu que a loira mordeu os lábios enquanto a outra garota tentou conter uma respiração falhada. Algo de errado estava acontecendo.

– O que foi? O que está acontecendo?

– Ela está, provavelmente, armada. – a loira respondeu, as sobrancelhas franzidas em sinal de preocupação.

– Como assim? Quem são vocês?

– Isso não tem importância, temos que ajudar seu amigo. Você viu onde eles desceram?

Os três olharam para o número no alto do elevador. Estava apagado. Merda, ele não tinha pesado nisso.

* * *

**Sakura**

Sakura não sabia o que estava fazendo, apenas que tinha de fazer alguma coisa. Quando apertou o botão do elevador e surgiu o número 30, ela soube que iria até o fim. Normalmente o elevador parava no ultimo andar que levava alguém, indicando assim onde a garota tinha descido.

Mas a questão é que eles não sabiam o que os esperava ali, pelo menos nada além de uma garota armada e provavelmente desequilibrada. Trocou olhares rapidamente com Ino, até que repousou no garoto. Ele a encarava sério e inexpressível, como se tentasse avaliar suas intenções. Era bonito, mas particularmente difícil de entender e isso a incomodava. Odiava esse tipo de pessoa que era incapaz de dar sinais de emoção.

"Essas pessoas não confiam em ninguém, logo não são pessoas confiáveis."

As palavras de seu pai passaram por sua cabeça, e sua imagem fumando um cigarro enquanto reclamava de um dos jogadores de basebol acompanhava a frase.

"Esse catcher não confia no próprio time."

Sakura suspirou enquanto os três entravam no elevador e a musica clássica invadiu o cubículo. Ela sabia que não devia estar pensando nisso naquele exato instante, mas era impossível não fazê-lo. Seu pai estava sempre em algum canto da sua cabeça.

– Então, vocês tem algum plano? – Ino perguntou. Houve um momento de silêncio. Estavam no andar 16. – Nada?

– Temos primeiro que achá-los.

O garoto respondeu secamente. E assim que chegaram ao corredor eles o viram vazio.

– Veja. – o garoto apontou para a saída de emergência que se encontrava aberta. – Eles podem ter usado as escadas.

– Aqui é o ultimo andar, eles devem ter ido para terraço.

Subiram rapidamente as escadas. Sakura andava na frente, nunca olhando pra trás, sempre procurando alguma porta que lhe indicasse uma saída. Não notou que seu coração estava acelerado, e que Ino atrás de si já tinha lhe pedido para ir com calma.

Por alguma razão ela sabia que deveria ir o mais rápido possível.

Assim que subiu o quarto lance de escada ela pode ver uma grande e pesada porta de alumínio. Era ali. Ergueu a mão para abrir a porta, mas foi impedida quando sentiu seu braço ser segurado. Quando se virou soube que era ele. Olhou no fundo das pupilas negras daquele garoto e seu corpo gelou. O instante se passou sem que ela percebesse.

"Esse garoto não é confiável...".

E por isso se libertou de suas mãos e abriu a porta. Viu primeiramente um jovem loiro, depois Asuma, sua expressão aflita e sua boca se abrindo em berros surdos indicando desespero. Sakura virou apenas um centímetro a cabeça para ver a garota de longos cabelos castanho lhe apontando uma arma. Novamente ela não percebeu que perdia um instante.

Apenas que no centro de peito algo queimava. Estava no chão e uma dor surda se estendia por todo o seu corpo. Ouviu seu nome, cada vez mais baixo, e o rosto de Ino repentinamente claro em sua mente começou a ficar embaçado.

Tudo ficou calmo.

* * *

**N/A: Olá gente. Como estão? **  
**Bom, eu adoro comentar aqui embaixo, então espero que não se importem :). Boreal em Tóquio é uma fic sobre jovens com habilidades especiais, é uma mistura de MisFits com Heroes não necessariamente sobre heróis, por que essa não é a intenção. Será mais sobre habilidades que podem ser um grande problema na vida desse grupo de pessoas. Ou seja muita #$% vai acontecer.**  
**Mudando de assunto, juro que existe um razão para Naruto estar agindo tão idiota kkkk. Inclusive, acho que já ficou claro as habilidade de Ino , mas quais serão as de Naruto, Sasuke e da Sakura? Sugestões? **  
**Espero encontrá-los em breve. **  
**Até a próxima. **  
**Luma/Mel G.S**


End file.
